


Early

by Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot



Series: Unscented (A/B/O AU) [3]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Lily adores children, Lily loves his Eve, Misono is both, Protective Snow Lily | All of Love, So he gets a double whammy with that, and is protective of them, and will never let anyone hurt him, humans can be perverse, vague reference to past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot/pseuds/Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot
Summary: A few years ago a rumor started, that the perfect Omega was held captive in the Arisuin Mansion, and the one to rescue him would not only win his heart and loyalty but his hand in marriage as well. However fearsome demons guard the mansion in the guise of children with their incubus master who can shift into a butterfly. This could not be further from the truth.Lily would never let the real monsters get Misono, who is most certainly not at the mansion against his will and they are vampires, not demons.





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> Servamp belongs to Tanaka Strike (who’s name is as always super awesome)
> 
> I might have overdone the italics in this but just think of it as Lily feels very strongly about this.

**Early**

 

Misono was an early bloomer, he Presented when he was seven, had his first Heat at eight, and had stopped growing at eleven. He also was naturally sickly and often incapable of doing certain things himself on top of the fact that he had a naturally strong scent. Strong enough that other Omega’s only reached a similar strength at the peak of their Heat. Lily could smell the maple whipped cream, blooming roses, and brown sugar all the way across the mansion on a normal day, it bothered him to think others could smell it too. Especially with his knowledge of humans typically less than pure intentions.  

No one other then Lily, Lily’s Subclasses, Misono, and those personally invited were allowed at the Arisuin Mansion, and certainly never any Alphas. This was not a hard rule to enforce but it took a lot of work. The house had every wall fortified with material that Heat rooms were usually made of, this held the scent in and masked it from the outside world. Unless Misono was in Heat, then the scent would seemingly increase in density until it thickened in the air inside the house and then escaped to the outside, spreading throughout the grounds. Attracting Alphas from miles around to investigate, the scent was idiotically strong, it actually nauseated Lily sometimes.

For other Omegas this wouldn’t be a problem, there were two very different kinds of suppressants to deal with things like this. First, Heat suppressants could push back the Heat and stop the scent from escaping, however, Lily heard they were highly addictive and instantly got rid of that idea. The other option was scent suppressants, these were not addictive and would be able to lessen Misono’s scent to the point that he would smell almost exactly like a normal Omega. The problem was, well the two drugs shared a single common ingredient… that Misono just happened to be deathly allergic to.

Therefore Misono could do nothing to mask his scent, so if he ever goes out Lily and/or at least three Subclasses have to be with him at any and all times to fend off attackers, perverts, kidnappers, and the like. Misono was a _child_ he should be able to go out and play with friends or goof off alone. He should be able to go to school without worrying about being harassed by his teachers and peers. It just always felt so wrong to be forced to keep that from him.

Lily will admit to anyone but Misono himself that he sheltered the boy, children needed to be allowed to be children after all. Misono could spend all the time he wanted insisting that he was not a child anymore Lily would humor him but never agree, Misono was only twelve at the moment, the age most kids started preparing for their first Heat. Misono had been going into Heat for four years now, this didn’t, however, make him any less a _child_. It had sickened Lily, who was no stranger to Adult Stores, toys, and activities, to go shopping for ‘Heat Helpers’ (toys specially designed for dealing with Heats alone) for an _eight-year-old child._  

The Servamp of Lust he might be but this… people flooding to the house every other month, _scientists_ calling to see if they could research Misono’s condition. As if he’d allow such a thing, those Alphas only wanted one thing, he knew this all too well, and scientists, they only wanted to get their grubby hands on _his Eve_. To _experiment_ on him, to take _blood_ , to _poke_ and _prod_ , to _run their fingers through his hair_ , to _touch his skin wherever they pleased_ and have _justification_ (Lily would never forgive and he’d tried to forget, using his own memory magic on himself over and over even though he knew it wouldn't work).

The last time they went to a public doctor was when Misono Presented. The doctor had a look in her eyes when she’d looked at the seven-year-old boy that Lily recognized, it made his skin crawl. The moment she suggested specialized private tests, Lily picked up the boy and took him home. He was _seven_ , he was a _child_ , humans could be so  _disgusting_.

 

* * *

 

Although he was a child, Lily never tried to correct Misono’s foul mouth and bad attitude. The idea of a Misono without these qualities irked Lily to an inexplicable degree, Misono wouldn’t be right if he didn’t throw books at Lily for indecent behavior, or if he allowed Lily to rest in his hair. If Lily had to say what scared him about this, it would be that if Misono lost those and became mild-mannered he’d be society’s perfect Omega. Small, shy, physically weak, strong scent, intense Heat, good with children, young, dependent, these were all qualities the world _idolized_ , even _fetishized_ , in Omegas. These were also all traits Misono had. However Misono was a _child_ , and Lily wouldn’t allow anyone to touch him without permission.

Misono was _his Eve_.

Misono was _a child_.

_His Eve_ was a _child_.

_**Misono was his child, and he will not be harmed.** _

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the reveal of Misono’s Secondary and Lily’s feelings about it! Thank you all so much for the kudos, and hits! 
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to comment them! 
> 
> I'll do my best to get the next one up soon! Ryūsei x Koyuki shippers will have lots of fun!


End file.
